


Femme Fatale

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [50]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

It was the shoes he noticed first. To be honest they would be hard to ignore as the woman click-clacked her way across the wooden floor of the hotel lobby. They were dark crimson, patent leather, and had four-inch heels and pointed toes. He wondered briefly how women managed to squeeze their feet into footwear which bore no relation to the natural shape of the human foot. Surely their toes would be crushed. He’d heard many women complaining about the pain of high heels, but they seemed prepared to endure it in order to achieve the right effect. The shoes elongated the leg and gave an alluring shape to the calf, which he couldn’t help but admire. Added to this was the hip wiggle which was produced upon walking. This movement alone had the power to entrap a man’s senses.

His gaze travelled upwards to the figure hugging dress the woman wore. The hemline sat just above the knee. The woman who wore it carried herself with a certain amount of class and wouldn’t dream of wearing anything too short. The garment was a shift type dress, which seemed to be all the rage, and the colour perfectly matched the shoes. The crimson was also picked out in the detail of her black purse, as well as on her fulsome lips and her talon-like finger nails. The whole ensemble was finished off with immaculately coiffured platinum blonde hair.

She strode purposefully towards the elevators, her entire demeanour screamed class and confidence. Luckily, she failed to see where he was ensconced.. After she passed by the nook in which he had concealed himself, he pulled out his communicator and opened a channel to his partner.

“Angelique is on her way up, Napoleon,” Illya told the American. “Try not to let her kill you.”


End file.
